return to oz
by jeannie nelson
Summary: what happens when Judy (Dorothy's daughter) goes to oz
1. Chapter 1

Return to OZ

It's been ten years since Dorothy Gale-Johnson went to the Wonderful Land of Oz now she is married and has a beautiful daughter Judy Johnson. Dorothy tells her daughter stories about her time in Oz now Judy want to go somewhere over the rainbow.

Judy: mom do you think I could ever go to Oz or as you say over the rainbow?

Dorothy: I don't see why not hunny. Why do you ask?

Judy: no reason I just feel left out in this world not by you and daddy but the other kids. You know?

Dorothy: Really? Well if you do ever get to Oz you tell scarecrow, tin man, and the Cowardly lion Dorothy Gale for Kansas said hello

Judy: Okay mom sure

Dorothy: now go to bed…


	2. Chapter 1-school

Chapter one- School

The next day Judy Johnson woke up in a haze but nevertheless she had to get ready for school.

Dorothy: Judy, are you up?

Judy: yes mom just getting ready

She finishes getting ready but Judy is still tired so she tries to sleep in the car but it's so uncomfortable so she decides to read a book instead they make it to her school

Dorothy: have a good day

Judy get out the car and runs into the school to meet her best friend Taylor

Judy: hey Tay so guess what I'm getting dismissed early today

Taylor: wow how'd you'd swing that?

Judy: that's the bad news dentist appointment

Taylor: EW

The bell ring and they walk to their first class a few classes later Judy is called as she is getting dismissed

Dorothy: ready to go

Judy nods and they drive to her dentist they sit in the waiting room

Assiant: Judy Johnson

She follows her to the room

Assiant: sit here please we're going to have to put you under is that okay

She nods


	3. Chapter 2-the trip

Chapter Two- the trip

Dentist: Okay Judy we're going to put you under now so just relax

She sits back and gets all relaxed they put her under and she goes into a deep sleep half way into the cleaning Judy's mind goes all hazy and her chair starts spinning out of control suddenly she hits the ground in a nice little field

Judy: wow what a wild ride where am I?

Glinda: why you're in the land of munchkins

Judy: munchkins? I need to get home my mom must be going crazy looking for me

Glinda: why don't you go ask the wizard just follow the yellow brick road

Judy: I guess that would be okay but I can't go seeing he dressed like this

Munchkin: that's simple just go to the Oz salon they will fix you up over there

Judy: oh well thank you little one

Munchkin: please I'm older than you

Judy: yes ma'am I'm sorry

Glinda: It's about half way down in the Land of Oz have a safe trip


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three- the scarecrow

Judy starts walking the same path her mother did years ago but then she comes to that fork in the road

Judy: now what do I do?

? : Well you could go left

Judy: who said that?

? : But most people prefer to go right to go see Mr. Oz

Judy looks around all she can see is a scarecrow watching her every move

Judy: were you talking to me...Oh but wait it's just in my head scarecrows can't talk or move

Scarecrow: who are you calling a scarecrow I will have you know I now have a highly functioned brain

Judy: oh well prodon me sir I'm Judy form Kansas

Scarecrow: Kansas I remember someone from Kansas her name was Dorothy Gale

Judy: really she's my mother you must be her friend the scarecrow she always talks about

Scarecrow: she remembers me?

Judy: oh yes she talks very highly of you. You were her favorite person when she visited here herself oh and she says hello

Scarecrow: tell her hello from me also. Are you going to see Mr. Oz?

Judy: yes you say I should go right

Scarecrow: correct I would be happy to go with you

Judy: off to the Land of Oz then

They link arms and walk down the path


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four- the tin man

Judy and the scarecrow walk a couple of miles until the reach a nice little log cabin then she looks around and sees a statue of some sort

Judy: oh look a statue

Scarecrow: that's no statue that's the tin man he must of rusted the other day he has an oil can somewhere

Judy: oh dear we better help him

They find the oil can and oil him all up

Tin man: oh thank you so much I've been stuck there for three weeks rusting

Judy: oh you poor man I'm Judy do you know my mother Dorothy Gale

Tin man: of course who do you think help her melt the witch

Judy looks at him with wide eyes

Judy: my mother melted a witch how cool but why the witches are so good here

Tin man: not all of them not the wicked witch of the west the one you mom melted

Judy: I had no idea my mom was so cool so does she have any other friends here she said something about a lion to me

Scarecrow: oh yes lion a very brave man heck when he met your mother he was a coward

Judy: a cowardly lion? That's impossible


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five- the (cowardly) lion

They walk through the forest to see if they can find the lion all of sudden the tin man recognizes him

Tin man: there he is over there working his kingdom

Judy: let's go say hello

They all walk up to them

Lion: ruff ruff who is in my kingdom

Scarecrow: king it is us Tin man and scarecrow

Lion: ah my old friends who helped me to become this strong to what do I owe this great pleasure

Tin man: we bring a visitor this is Judy Dorothy's daughter

Lion: daughter?

Judy nods her head

Judy: it's a great pleasure to meet you your majesty

She curtsies


End file.
